Sleepover War
by Bloody Glass Rose
Summary: Kari is having a sleepover at her house, but so is Tai.  When the girls think of evil plans to sabotage the boy's sleepover, the boys try to get even by sabotaging the girl's sleepover.  R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic! YAY! Alright, this is: Tiora, Mimato, Clara/Izzy/Sara triangle, Kenyako, and Takari coupling! READ!**

Sora walked along the beach barefooted, looking sad, and feeling sad. Her denim shorts and red tank top was making her feel cold. The wind blew softly, but Sora had chills come on her arms. Right now, she's feeling sad and lonely because she doesn't have the courage to tell Tai she likes him. _Rejection_, was what she was thinking. _Not pretty enough like Mimi, not smart enough like Yolei, not sweet enough like Kari, and not funny enough like Clara and Sara_she thought was what she was missing. _How can Tai like me now?_ thought Sora.

She stopped in front of the water and sat down. It was too early for anyone to wake up; it was only seven a.m. As she turned around, she saw Tai jogging. _Tai jogs? _Then, she got up. She saw Tai look her way, then Sora quickly looked away. Tai smiled. "Sora! Hey!" she heard Tai say. She turned around and saw Tai waving at her. She smiled. Being friends is enough for her. As long as they're together.

"Hey, Tai!" Sora said back smiling and waving. "What are you doing so early?" Tai smiled and ran her way before answering. He gave her a quick hug.

"I jog every morning at six for an hour. I was just on my way home." said Tai. "So, what are you doing so early?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and decided to walk for a little bit. You know, things on my mind." said Sora.

"Oh? What kind of things?" asked Tai. "Things, like me?"

"Tai!" said Sora. She playfully pushed Tai. "Actually, yes. I was thinking of how funny the way your hair looks!"

"What?!" said Tai. Sora just kept laughing. And before she knew it, she felt herself being picked up.

"Hey! Tai, put me down!" said Sora.

"Okay!" said Tai dropping her in the cold water.

"Tai!" said Sora. Tai kept laughing and didn't notice Sora running his way. She just started to playfully beat him up. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Princess Sora!"

"Thank you!" said Sora. "And that's Queen Sora to you, commoner!" Then, they just started to laugh. Then, Tai saw Sora shiver. He took off his jacket and put it around her.

"You'll need it more than I do." said Tai smiling. Sora couldn't help it but blush. They just stared at each other, and before they knew it, they kissed each other. And when they realized it, they broke apart an started to blush. "I'm sorry! I just--"

"It's okay." said Sora. Then, they just started to laugh.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Tai.

"Sure." said Sora.

Before Sora closed her door, she gave Tai and quick kiss on the cheek. Then, she went in her room and started to jump up and down with happiness. Tai kissed me! Tai kissed me! Yay! I have to tell Mimi! Sora was about to get her phone, when the phone rang. "How does Mimi always do that? When I'm about to call her, she calls me." said Sora. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh! Sora, we have to go to the mall today!" said Mimi happily.

"Why?"

"Because! Windsor, Hollister, and all our favorite mall stores are having a sale! And only today!" said Mimi.

"Really? Where did you hear this from?!" asked Sora excitedly.

"Clara and Sara! They're already there at the mall with Kari and Yolei. You have to come! I'm driving there right now, but I'm going to pick you up. Get ready, k'?"

"Alright! Oh yeah, and---" before Sora could finish, Mimi hung up. "Okay, fine, wait till we get to the mall." Sora got changed into her favorite pair of skinny jeans and red Hollister tank top.

Sora and Mimi walked inside the mall and found Sara and Clara, Yolei, and Kari sitting down on a bench. "Hey, what took you so long?!" asked Sara. "I was about to die if you didn't get here sooner!" They just laughed and started to shop. Then, they went to eat.

"So, Sora." said Kari. Sora looked up at a smiling Kari. "I heard you and Tai kissed!"

"What?!" shouted Mimi. "You kissed! No way! How was it?! When?! And why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you everything!" said Sora. The girls gathered in closer. "I was just walking around the beach when I saw Tai jogging. We said "hi" and then, we asked each other what we were doing there. He said he always goes out in the morning at six to jog, and I said I was just thinking. Then he asked me, 'Oh? What kind of things? Things, like me?', and then I playfully pushed him. Then I said, 'Actually, yes. I was thinking of how funny your hair looks.'" said Sora. The girls laughed. "Then, I started to laugh and didn't notice that he picked me up. Then, he threw me inside the water. Then, he started to laugh, and didn't notice I pushed him in the water, and then we just started to laugh. Then, he saw me shiver, and put his jacket around me!"

"Aw!"

"Then, we started to stare into each other's eyes, and then we kissed!" said Sora. The girls gasped. "And then, he said sorry, but I cut him off and said, 'It's okay.', and then we started to laugh. Then, he walked me home, and I gave him a peck on the cheek."

"Aw! Our little Sora is growing up!" said Clara.

"Okay. Okay. But I still haven't told him how I feel!" said Sora.

"What?!" said Mimi. "You guys kissed and you guys haven't told each other how you felt yet?!" Sora slowly shook her head. "It's like, if me and Matt stared at each other and didn't smile!"

"Okay. I'll tell him. Sometime." said Sora. "Anyway, speaking of Matt."

"What about him?"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you yesterday?!" asked Sora.

_Flashback_

"So I was, like, why are you in my face? And she's all, cause I want to be!" said Mimi, then the girls laugh.

"I don't get it. Nope." said Tai. Then, Mimi turned to see that Matt was looking at Mimi.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Mimi. Matt didn't answer. "Matt? Hello?"

"Oh! Um--no! Just, yeah." said Matt.

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah. I asked him if I had something on my face, and then he said, 'no, just yeah.' I was all, okay?" said Mimi.

"I think he likes you!" said Kari. Mimi spit out the water that she sipped. "Gross, Mimi."

"Sorry. But, huh?! Matt doesn't like me! He's busy with all his band . . .and stuff." said Mimi.

"He likes you. You may deny it, but I won't." said Kari. Mimi shook her head.

"Fine. Fine." said Mimi. "Believe what you want."

"Hey, I'm having a major sleepover at my house." said Kari. "And, I'm inviting only us girls. US girls. ONLY! So, what do you think?"

"Awesome! So, when's the sleepover?" asked Mimi.

"This Saturday. Can you make it?" asked Kari.

"Maybe, though. I don't know. Cause, I have singing lessons starting now. But, I could probably do something about it." said Mimi.

"Great! Because a party's never a party without you!" said Kari.

"Thanks, Kari." said Mimi.

"Meems, I'm going to shop some more. Did you say you were going to your house for something really important?" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah! Um, my dad wanted to talk to me about something about my mom. She's coming back, with a huge surprise or something." said Mimi taking a sip from Sora's cup. "Thank you so much, Sora for reminding me! Bye, you guys!" Mimi gave each one of them a hug.

Mimi walked outside to her car. She waited for a silver car to stop so she could walk. The car looked a little familiar. Then she saw. "Hey, Meems." said Matt out the window. Mimi walked to the car.

"I'm just going back home." said Mimi.

"Alright but um---"

"Is Sora, by any chance, in the mall?" asked Tai.

"Yes, Tai. She's in there with all the girls. Why? Wanted to tell her about the KISS?" asked Mimi.

"You believe that, Meems?" asked Matt. "They kissed and haven't told each other how they felt yet!"

"I know!" said Mimi. "Well, catch you later. Bye, guys!" Then, Mimi gave each one of them a hug.

_**Saturday**_

"Hello?" asked Mimi picking up her pink phone. "Mimi Tachikawa residence. How may I help you?"

"Mimi, this is Kari." said Kari.

"Oh! Hey, what's up?" asked Mimi.

"Change of plans." said Kari. Mimi began to eat her apple slowly. "Turns out that Tai is having the guys over, so there will be only girls and boys. BUT! There's a good chance of Tai and Sora telling each other that they like each other."

"Alright!" said Mimi. "I so totally hope Tai and Sora tell each other how they really feel about each other. And if they don't, I'm just going to blurt it out!"

"Very funny, Meems." said Kari. "Alright, bye."

"Bye!" said Mimi.

The doorbell rang, and Kari quickly went to the door and opened it. "Mimi! It took you so long to get here!" said Kari hugging Mimi.

"Sorry! It's just that singing lessons took too long." said Mimi coming inside. "It turns out that my singing teacher liked me, and he's like, old!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, now, though?" asked Yolei.

"Well, yes." said Mimi. "But now, I don't have a singing teacher!"

Then, while the boys were watching a movie, the girls secretly went inside Tai's room to steal all the boys clothes and stuff. The girls giggled when they got the sleeping bags and everything.

They secretly got out of the room and headed to Kari's room to hide it. "Where will we hide it?" asked Sora.

"Under my bed. Come on." said Kari as they shoved everything under her bed. The girls giggled and laughed after they did that.

"They'll be so mad when they find out that we---" started Sora, but got rudely interrupted by Tai coming in.

"Oh, sorry. I was too tired to see where I was going. I thought this was the bathroom." said Tai. The girls laughed when they saw Tai in his boxers.

"Um, Tai. As your loving sister, where's your pants?" asked Kari.

"Ah!" Tai shouted and ran out. The girls laughed hysterically when he left.

"That was so funny!" said Sora on the floor. Then, after five minutes of laughing at Tai, they calmed down.

"You guys. We have the perfect idea!" said Clara. The girls gathered around them to hear what they had to say. "Tonight, when they're sleeping---"

"Let's sneak into Tai's room---" Sara continued.

"Get their pants---"

"All their supplies---"

"Hide it---"

"Take whip cream---" Sara continued.

"Pour it on their heads---" Clara continued.

"And when they wake up---"

"Pretend to be dead in the living room---"

"And scare them!" they both finished.

"Oh my gosh." the girls said. "That's brilliant!"

"Well, what can we say?" Clara and Sara asked. "Great minds think alike!" The girls giggled and prepared a way to do all the stuff Clara and Sara suggested.

Outside the living room, the guys could hear the girls laughing. "Do you think they still laughing about when I came in?" asked Tai.

"Maybe." said the guys, then continued watching they're movie. They had no such clue to what the girls were going to do.


	2. The Act

-1That night, the girls changed into black suits so that the guys won't recognize them if they wakeup. "Alright, let's go over this again." said Kari before she opened the door.

"Sara and I will take off their pants." said Clara.

"Yolei and I will take all their stuff." said Kari.

"Mimi and I will make them a new look using whip cream." said Sora.

"I'll take the picture." said Yolei.

"And we'll all act dead and scare them." said Mimi and Sara.

"Good. Now, let's go." said Kari.

The girls went into the room one by one. Clara and Sara carefully took off Izzy's pants first because they both liked him. Admired him for a second, and then they put his pants into their bag. "Aw! He's so cute when he sleeps!" the twins whispered. Then, Izzy snored and rolled over to reveal his drool. "OK. Maybe not so cute." Then, they started to take off Matt's pants. Then, they took off Tai's. Sora peeked over to look at Tai. She smiled because he looked cute, and blushed because she was peeking. Then, they took off TK's pants, and then last was Ken.

Yolei and Kari started with Tai's stuff. They took his favorite comb, which he called Mr. Comb-That-Loves-My-Hair. Kari giggled when she remembered the name. Then, they took all his other stuff that he loved. Sora blushed when Yolei and Kari took the picture of Sora and Tai when they were kids. "He loves this picture." whispered Kari to Yolei as she showed the picture of Sora and Tai. Yolei giggled. Then, they took Matt's favorite hair gel. According to TK, Matt never goes out without the hair gel. And they took Matt's songs that he was still working on. Yolei and Kari hid that in one of Tai's books.

Then, Yolei and Kari took Izzy's most prized possession: his laptop. "I'm not sure if I'm okay with you taking my boyfriend's laptop." said Clara.

"Your boyfriend? Don't you mean mine?" asked Sara.

"Girls, let's argue about who's boyfriend is who's in the morning when they're not asleep." said Sora. Clara and Sara greed.

Yolei and Kari continued taking stuff from Izzy, then moving on to Ken. They saw Ken's soccer ball, and took it. Yolei wasn't so sure if Ken would get mad her. The real reason she thought that was because Yolei and Ken are secretly dating. But, she'll just use the puppy dog eyes and the pout on him. It always works. Ken's a sucker for sad girls. Then, they moved on to TK. They saw TK's hat resting on Tai's night stand, and took it. They laughed once more when they remembered when Matt stole his hat. TK got so worried when he thought he lost his hat, that he called the police and the detectives just to find it for him! Matt promised himself to never do that again.

Then, Sora and Mimi took their whip cream. Mimi was about to put some whip cream on Tai's hand, but Sora motioned her to stop. Sora put whip cream on Tai's hand and took a feather and tickled Tai's nose. When Sora did that, the hand that she put whip cream on scratched Tai's nose, and the whip cream went all over his nose. Mimi couldn't help but laugh. "Why'd you do that?" asked Mimi.

"Just a little something for my entertainment before we do some real magic." said Sora. Then, they put whip cream all over his face, and Sora made his hair look stick up. Then, they moved on to Matt. Mimi knew that Matt hated his hair to be messed up. So, she put whip cream all over his hair and his body. "That's brilliant, Meems!" said Sora.

"I know!" said Mimi. Sora just rolled her eyes. Then, they went to Izzy. Again, Clara and Sara went about the whole argument thing about who's boyfriend is their's. Sora had to stop them again. Then, they went to TK. They made his hair into a Mohawk style. That made all the girls laugh. Then, they went on to Ken. They took half of his hair on his right side, and half of his hair on the left side, and made them look like pigtails.

When Sora and Mimi were done, Yolei took several pictures of them together, and then separate. "This is an awesome plan." said Yolei. They girls nodded in agreement. And then Mimi set Tai's alarm clock to eight o'clock. "Why'd you do that?" asked Yolei.

"So we know what time to wake up and scare them." said Mimi.

"Good idea." said Kari.

The girls went back to Kari's room and slept till the girl's alarm clock woke them up. Luckily, Mimi had her fake blood from when she was in acting class. "That will help us scare them." said Sora.

"I know! Good thing it was in this bag the whole time!" said Mimi. "And good thing I had this. Or else we might have had to use ketchup, and you know ketchup makes my thighs bigger."

"What?" asked Sora.

"Never mind." said Mimi. Then, they fell asleep.


	3. The Boy's Plan

-1**Alright! My 3****rd**** Chapter!**

Sora was the first to hear the alarm clock go on, so she started to wake up the rest. "Mimi, do you have the blood?" asked Sora.

"Yep. Here it is." said Mimi holding it up. She gave it to Sora who put blood on the girls and herself.

"This is going to make them cry!" said Clara. The girls laughed. When Sora was done putting blood on everyone, they went into the living room to act dead. Kari and Yolei sat on the couch upside-down, Clara laid by the door, Sara laid on the table, Sora laid by the hallway where the boys could see her, and Mimi lay on the floor.

"AH!" the boys screamed from inside the room. The girls giggled and then stopped.

"AH! My hair! My hair! My hair! It's full of something that's not hair gel! AH!" screamed Matt. "Wait, where's my songs?! AH!"

"My hair! It's sticking up! NO! Mr. Comb-That-Loves-My-Hair . . ." started Tai when he reached for the place he put his comb. But it wasn't there. "Ah! Mr. Comb-That-Loves-My-Hair is gone!"

"I have a Mohawk?!" screeched TK. "AH! Where's my hat! Call 911! Call 911!"

"OH no! PIGTAILS?!" screamed Ken. "I hate pigtails! AH! My soccer ball! Where is it?!"

"MY HAIR! It's so sticky!" screamed Izzy. "My laptop! AH! Where is my laptop?! MY LAPTOP IS GONE!" Then, they ran outside the room.

"AH!" the boys screamed when they saw the girls _dead_.

"Oh no! A murderer came in!" screamed Tai. Then, he rushed by his little sister. "Kari? Kari? Kari?! Kari!!!!" Ken rushed by Yolei.

"OH NO! YOLEI!" screamed Ken. "I'm so sorry! YOLEI!"

"Clara! Sara!" cried Izzy. "Now, I don't have two girls to fight over me!" Izzy just cried.

"Kari!" screamed TK. "I'm so sorry! I should of told you sooner! I---"

"SORA!" screamed Tai who was now crying. "I should of told you sooner! But now, I _have _to tell you. I love you, Sora! WAH! I feel so sad without you! Sora! Don't die! I should've told you sooner, now I can't! SORA!" Matt felt a little embarrassed that he was the only one who didn't have a girl to cry on, so he went to Mimi.

"MIMI! WAH!" said Matt. "Why'd you have to die?! Why?! Now, no one calls me Yamato just to make me mad! MIMI!" Now, all the guys were crying for the girls.

"Boo!" said the girls scaring the boys.

"Ah! The undead! Don't kill me, Sora's Ghost!" said Tai. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Tai, I'm alive you goof!" said Sora.

"Sora?" Then, Tai put his hand out to see if it went through her. "You are alive! YAY!" Then, Tai hugged.

"But wait, were you all pretending?" asked Izzy.

"Got ya!" said the girls. The boys all groaned. Then, Mimi and Kari smiled at each other.

"Tai, did you really mean all those things you said to Sora?" asked Mimi and Kari. Tai let go of Sora, and they both blushed.

"I um . . ." stumbled Tai.

"Did you?" asked Sora.

"Well, um . . .I can't believe you made a prank on us!" said Tai.

"Huh?" asked the girls.

"That was really rude!" said Izzy.

"You almost gave us a heart attack!" said TK.

"Yeah! We thought you were dead!" said Ken.

"You made us almost call 911!" said Matt.

"911 . . .AH! My hat! Call 911! Call 911!" screamed TK running all over the house. The girls laughed.

"TK, calm down." said Matt.

"So it was you who stole my hat!" screamed TK.

"No! I wasn't the one!" said Matt.

"Oh sure!" said TK. He was about to attack Matt when the girls started to laugh hysterically.

"TK, we took your hat. And all the rest of your supplies!" laughed Kari.

"Yeah!" said the girls laughing.

"It's inside Kari's room." laughed Sora. Then, they rushed into Kari's room.

"And, Matt, your songs are in Tai's book." said Mimi. Matt rushed into Tai's room. Then, after the boys went out of Kari's room, the girls went inside and laughed.

"That was so funny! Did you see the way TK's hair looked?" asked Kari.

"I know! And did you see the way my boyfriend's hair looked? It was awesome!" said Clara.

"HEY! Izzy's my boyfriend!" said Sara.

"You guys, stop fighting!" said Mimi. "Did you see the way Matt couldn't take his hands off of his hair? It's like he was making his hair look good by using whip cream!"

"Tai's hair was classic! I never knew a boy's hair could stretch up that high and stay with whip cream!" said Sora.

"Did you see the way Ken's hair was in pigtails? He looked like a girl!" said Yolei. Then, they girls all laughed and went to the living room for breakfast.

"Hey, Kari, can we stay one more night? You know, so we can do more horrible stuff to them?" asked Mimi.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Kari.

"Awesome!" said the girls.

Meanwhile, the guys were inside Tai's room thinking of ways to sabotage the girls. "Alright, I heard they're staying one more night." said TK closing the door.

"Awesome! That means we'll get revenge." said Matt. "So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea!" said Tai.

"How about we scare them?" asked Izzy.

"How? Are we going to act dead like they did?" asked Ken.

"Nope. We're going to . . ." started Izzy as he whispered the things to the guys.

In the kitchen, the girls were eating. "What if they get us back?" asked Mimi.

"They're not smart enough to even think of a plan to get us back." said Clara.

"Yeah? But Izzy's smart." said Sora.

"We should just be prepared." said Yolei. The girls agreed.

"But what if we fall for it?" asked Kari.

"I don't know." said Sora.

"This is a brilliant plan, Izzy." said Matt ready to pick up two or three people.

**Alright! So, what do you think the boys will do to get revenge? R & R!**


	4. The Boys Get Revenge

-1**Alright! Here is another chapter! ENJOY! ****J**

That night, the boys went to join the girls in the living room. Lucky for them, they were watching a movie. "So, what are you guys watching?" asked Tai.

"A movie. Now shh!" said Kari.

"Geez! No way to get all cranky to your wonderful loving brother!" said Tai. Kari just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we'll be in my room." said Tai.

"Whatever." the girls said. That girls continued to watch the scary movie.

"Something's in that toilet! Something's in the toilet!" screamed Mimi hiding behind a pillow. When the person in the movie was about to check it out, the lights went off.

"AH!" the girls screamed.

"It's OK. The lights just went out." said Kari. Then, the boys came out.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Matt holding up a flashlight.

"Yeah." said Mimi as she held onto Matt. Then, when Mimi realized this, she let go and blushed.

"Sora? Are you OK?" asked Tai.

"Yeah. Just a little freaked out." said Sora.

"Good." Tai whispered.

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"Nothing." said Tai. "Um . . .TK and I will go outside to fix the electricity box. We'll be right back." Then, TK and Tai left.

"We'll get another flash light." said Izzy and Ken. All was left was the girls and Matt.

"AH!" screamed Tai and TK.

"AH!" screamed the girls.

"What happened?" asked Mimi.

"I'll go check it out." said Matt.

"Be careful." said Mimi. Matt nodded.

"Oh great! We're all alone!" said Sara. Then, all of a sudden, they heard something fall. They rushed into Tai's room, no one was there, except for a flashlight that was on the ground that was still on. "Oh no! Izzy and Ken!" screamed Clara.

"AH!" screamed Matt.

"Matt!" the girls said. Then, they heard the sink faucet go on.

"Kari? Do you have sink problems, or did the faucet just magically go on?" asked Mimi.

"Come on." said Kari as they walked over to the kitchen. Then, the TV went flashing on and off.

"AH!" screamed the girls.

"I-it's just the electricity!" said Kari.

"Or not! Look, the lights are doing the same thing!" screamed Sora. Then, they saw the doors open, and five guys dressed in black suits ran in so fast, they thought it was nothing.

"What was that?!" screeched Sara.

"It was probably just our imaginations." said Kari.

"Then how did we see the same thing?!" asked Mimi.

Then, the girls rushed into the living room and hid behind the couch. Then, they heard scary noises like cracks and even, "A GUN SHOT!" screamed Sora as they heard a gun go off. Now, all the girls were terrified. There was no light, no boys, and there was five men who came in.

Then, the lights came on. "What just happen----AH!" screamed Sora and girls as they saw what was in front of them. The five men were holding up Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, and Ken. And they were dead!

Mimi started to cry, as the other girls screamed in terror. Then, the five men held up guns. Mimi started to sob, as the other girls screamed. Then, the five men . . .started to laugh? "Got ya!" screamed Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, and Ken.

"This was all a trick to get you back!" said Tai.

"I HATE YOU TAI!" screamed Sora as she ran into Kari's room. Tai stopped laughing.

"We all HATE you guys!" said Mimi.

"That was a stupid prank!" said Yolei.

"You guys scared us! What if they were real murderers?" asked Kari.

"You guys stink!" said Clara and Sara.

When the girls when into Kari's room, the girls all laughed. "I can't believe they fell for it!" said Sora wiping away her fake tears.

"I know! Any moment now, they'll be coming in and comforting us!" said Mimi. "How did you know that they were going to do this?"

"Because I overheard them in Tai's room when I was in the bathroom." said Kari.

Then, the boys came in with sorry faces. "I'm sorry, Sora. And the girls for making you get scared." said Tai.

"We're sorry to all of you." said Izzy.

"And I'm sorry, Mimi. You seemed to care that I was safe." said Matt.

"We're sorry for the prank on you." said the boys.

"Actually. The prank was on you, because we faked it the whole time!" said the girls.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" screamed the boys.

"YES WAY!" replied the girls. Then, the girls started to laugh again while the boys went to Tai's room with disappointed faces.

In Tai's room, the boys seemed defeated. They ran out of evil plans. "This is it. We forfeit!" said Tai lying down on his bed.

"Or not." said Matt with an evil face.


	5. Matt's Plan is a Go

-1The boys gathered around Tai's bed to hear what Matt had to say. Matt cleared his throat before he began. "Alright, Matt, tell us some magic." said Tai.

"Alright. How about we . . ." said Matt.

Then, after a while when Matt was done saying the plan, the boys smiled. "So, are we all in?" asked Matt. The boys all agreed. "Good, we'll start tonight."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Clara, Sara, Yolei, and Kari were cooking dinner. Tonight, Kari was going to make her famous pasta, and all the girls couldn't wait to eat it. Sora and Mimi were out buying a few stuff that Kari didn't have for her pasta.

"So, Kari, since we're taking a break from our prank life, let's step in our love life for a second." said Sara.

"OK. Tell me something." said Kari while she was putting seasoning on her food.

"How are you and the Hat Boy?" asked Sara.

"We're just friends." said Kari sadly.

"Come on. No friends are ever this close!" said Clara.

"Well, we are." said Kari.

"No you're not, and you're sad." said Yolei.

"How am I sad?" asked Kari.

"I know that face, and that's face when you are disappointed." said Yolei. Kari didn't answer. "Tell us what's wrong!"

"Alright!" said Kari. "I never told TK how I felt yet, and when I was about to say it, I got all nervous, and told him that I want to stay friends." said Kari almost crying. "I just got scared!"

Then, Yolei hugged Kari. "It's alright. Maybe once he forgets what you told him, you can tell him that you feel that you should be more than good friends. Huh? How about that?" asked Yolei.

"Thanks, Yolei. You're comforting." said Kari.

"You welcome." said Yolei. Then, Kari continued with her cooking. After a while, Sora and Mimi came in with grocery bags. At that time, Tai and Matt came out smiling.

"Here, Mimi, let me take that for you." said Matt sweetly. Mimi looked at him funny. "Is something wrong?"

"_You _are helping _me_?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah. Is that wrong?" asked Matt.

"In so many ways." said Mimi. "But thanks." Then, Mimi walked into the kitchen table and waited for Kari to finish. She saw Matt give the grocery bags to Kari, and sat down across from her staring at her.

"Here, Sora, let's me help you." said Tai as he took Sora's bags. Sora, just like Mimi, looked at him funny. She looked at Tai, then at Mimi, then at Tai, then at Mimi.

"Weird, isn't it?" asked Mimi. Sora nodded and took a seat next to Mimi. Tai gave the bags to his sister, and sat across from Sora, and stared at Sora, just like how Matt stared at Mimi.

"Is it me, or are they acting weird?" whispered Sora to Mimi.

"They're acting weird." whispered Mimi to Sora. They looked back at them, and they made googily eyes at them. "Really weird."

"Yep." whispered Sora.

When Kari was done, Sora and Mimi were really glad. They were starving, and weird out because Tai and Matt were staring at them for the whole day. "Here you go, my famous pasta." said Kari.

They all ate, and Izzy, TK, and Ken came out smiling as well. TK walked by Kari and whispered, "Hey," in his famous 'hey' ways. Kari blushed and froze. TK took a seat where Kari would sit.

"Kari? Aren't you going to pour me some pasta?" asked Yolei.

"Huh? O-oh! Oh yeah." said Kari as she poured pasta on Yolei's plate. Yolei looked at her strangely.

Then, Ken went by and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed in front of her friends. "Ken, weren't we supposed to keep our relationship secret?" whispered Yolei.

"Who said that?" asked Ken. Yolei blushed even more. Izzy just smiled and gave kissy faces at Sara. Clara saw that, and got really jealous.

**Alright, that's the end for this chapter. Sorry it took so long! Anyway, what do you think Matt's plan was? The next chapter is full of cuteness!**


	6. Dinner With the Girls

As the girls ate, they felt a little weird that the boys were staring at them. Tai was staring at Sora, Matt was staring at Mimi, Izzy was staring at Sara, which made Clara jealous, the stared at Clara, which made Sara jealous, Ken stared at Yolei, and TK started at Kari. Sora got up and walked over to get a notebook of paper, and a pencil. She felt Tai stare at her while she took the notebook and pencil. Although, she wanted him to.

Sora sat back down, and there was a silence of the group. Sora wrote:

Mimi,

Something is weird going on with the boys. Why are they staring at us? I mean, Tai is staring at me, Matt is staring at you, Izzy is staring at both Sara and Clara, Ken is staring at Yolei, and TK is staring at Kari. Do you think they are up to something?

Sora

Sora folded the piece of paper and slipped it to Mimi when the boys weren't looking. Mimi looked at Sora, and Sora motioned for her to read it. Mimi read it, and wrote back:

**Sora,**

**Something weird IS going with the guys. This usually doesn't happen. I mean, why are they staring at us? And this is the first I've ever really felt nervous around Matt. I don't even know why!**

**Mimi**

Mimi folded the note, and gave it Sora from behind. Sora read what Mimi wrote and wrote back:

Meems,

Could this be their revenge of getting us back? But, what if its not. I mean, I do NOT wanted to fall for it . . . .if it is a prank.

Sora

Mimi read it when Sora gave it her, and Mimi gasped. She wrote back:

**Sora,**

**You could be right! What if this really is a prank? **

**Mimi**

**P.S. I'll watch your back, if you watch mine.**

Mimi folded the note and gave it back to Sora.

Clara and Sara looked at each other in death glares. Then, Clara ripped out a piece of paper and wrote:

Sara,

Back off of Izzy! He's my guy, and you are so not taking him from me! And you know how much I like him!

Clara

Clara folded the letter to her sister, and gave it to her. Sara glared at Clara while she took the note. She read it and got mad.

Clara,

Let's just play this nicely, and you back off of Izzy! We all know that Izzy is really meant for me, and not for you! And YOU also know how much I like him!

Sara

Kari and Yolei too, noticed the guys staring at them. Kari took a piece of paper and wrote down something for Kari to read.

Kari,

Do you notice the guys staring at us? Don't you think it's a little odd? I mean, they never did this before!

Yolei

Yolei folded her piece of paper to Kari, and gave it to her when Ken and TK looked down at their food to eat it. Kari read it and wrote:

Yolei,

I TOTALLY notice the guys staring at us! TK never usually does this to freak me out. Maybe he's not freaking me out? Or maybe he is …I don't even know now!

confused Kari

Kari took the note and gave it back to Yolei.

The guys smiled and laughed quietly while all the girls freaked out about the guys staring at them. Tai took a piece of paper and wrote to Matt:

Matt,

The girls are falling for it! Ha! This is a good plan! Matt, you have got to come up with more plans! Why didn't you tell us you were a great plan maker?

a happy Tai :)

Tai folded the piece of paper and gave it to Matt laughing quietly. Matt laughed, too, when he read this note.

Tai,

Dude, they are freaking out big time! This is my best plan ever! And underneath all this cuteness are brains! We should freak them out more often!

Matt

Matt laughed as the girls kept writing notes and freaking out.

Izzy, Ken, and TK laughed as the girls were freaking out.

Ken, TK,

This is a great plan! thank goodness Matt thought of this genius plan! Who knew that Matt was a great Plan maker?

Izzy

Izzy folded the letter and gave it to Ken, and then after Ken read it, give it to TK.

Izzy, TK

This is a great plan! I can't believe MATT thought of this! He is such a genius!

Ken

Ken folded the letter and gave it to TK.

Izzy, Ken

You're right! This is a great plan! And who knew, my own brother write this! This is so cool watching the girls freak out like this! We should do this more often!

TK

After dinner, Mimi volunteered to wash the dishes just to get out of Matt staring at her. To her luck, he didn't stop. "Hey, Mimi, I'll help you." said Matt.

"Um . . .that's OK." said Mimi nervously.

"No, no, I'll help. Don't worry." said Matt.

"Well, um, don't you want to . . .um . . .watch a movie with the rest?" asked Mimi.

"They're not watching a movie." said Matt. They turned to look at the rest, and they were playing video games. Even the girls!

"Oh, yeah, um, don't you want to play video games with them?" asked Mimi.

"Nope. I'd rather help you with the dishes." said Matt.

**Ooooh! Matt wants to help Mimi with the dishes! Sorry, this chapter mostly went on the notes they wrote. I promise my next chapter will be better! Matt wants to help Mimi with the dishes . . .OOOH! This could lead to something:) '**


	7. Tai and Sora Part 1

**Alright, this is for the Tiora fans. This chapter is all Tiora, except for the beginning, and some parts, but the rest is Tiora. ENJOY! **

Mimi blushed as Matt stood right by her, his left side to her right side, washing the dishes. He smiled as he peeked over to see her cheeks flush pink, and then red when she realized he was looking at her.

Mimi rushed and looked at the others, watching them play a video game while she was blushing while she washed the dishes. And to make it worse, Matt was there making her blush even more.

When they were done, Matt and Mimi put the dishes into the cabinet. "Thanks, Matt." said Mimi.

"No problem." said Matt. Out of no where, Mimi hugged and him, and to her surprise, he hugged back. Then, she went to the couch, leaving him stunned by what she did. "No problem." he whispered as he watched her sit down and take TK's hat.

Matt smiled to himself and sat down next to Tai on the floor. Tai and Sora were battling in the game, and Sora was winning so far. Tai was sweating as he saw Sora's points go far.

The girls were chanting for Sora, while the guys were chanting for Tai. Sora was in the lead, then Tai, then Sora, then Tai, and so on. "You're going down, babe!" he said. Sora blushed at the 'babe' part.

"You're going down first!" said Sora. Then, by one click of a button on Sora's game control, she beat Tai.

"SORA!" the girls chanted.

"NO!" screamed Tai and the guys!

"HA! Tai, I won!" said Sora. Then, after silence of Sora winning, Tai turned off the game. Just when the girls were about to think the guys would stop acting weird, the boys became weird. Just their luck.

The guys were staring at them with cute big eyes. Tai was staring at Sora, Matt was staring at Mimi, Izzy was staring at Sara, that made Clara jealous, then, he stared at Clara, that made Sara jealous, Ken was staring at Yolei, and TK was staring at Kari. Again, the girls were acting weird. Just earlier, the guys were talking about which guy would go first. They all volunteered Tai to go hit on Sora the first day, then Matt, then TK, then Ken, and then Izzy, because he has two girls he has to be involved with.

"I'm going to take a shower." said Matt getting up and going to the bathroom. Mimi stopped worrying and relaxed.

"I'm going clean my hat." said TK looking at Kari. Kari giggled when she remembered that she put whip cream all over his hat that day. But Kari was glad TK wasn't going to stare at her anymore. Well, at least for today.

"I'm going to check when my next soccer game is." said Ken getting up. Yolei relaxed as he left.

"I am going to do research on my laptop. Enjoy." said Izzy as he went into Tai's room. Clara and Sara waved goodbye to him, then glared at each other. That left Tai with Sora.

"Um . . .aren't you going to . . .um . . .doing something, too?" asked Sora. Tai shook his head.

"Nope. I'll stay here. With you." said Tai smiling cutely. Mimi whispered something into the girls' ears, except Sora's.

"Well, we'll be inside Kari's room . . .thinking . . .about . . .makeup . . .and clothes and stuff." said Mimi. Sora was about to come when the girls rushed into Kari's room and locked it immediately.

"Great." whispered Sora.

"Great what? Great me?" asked Tai walking up to her. Sora thought it was a little weird.

"Uh . . .great nothing." said Sora.

"Alright, so what do you wanna do?" asked Tai.

"Sit." said Sora.

"Alright." said Tai sitting next to her. Sora turned on the TV, and felt Tai staring at her the whole time. So, she turned it off.

"You know what? I'm going to get something to eat." she said immediately and getting a snack.

"Alright. Me, too." said Tai sighing. He wished they would do something fun together. Like, I don't know, hug maybe. Then, they sat on the kitchen table eating a banana. But Tai wasn't eating his, he was staring at Sora _again_.

"Um, aren't you going to eat your banana?" asked Sora.

"Nope." said Tai smiling. Sora just continued eating her banana. She finally got irritated of him staring at her and dropped her banana on her plate.

"Alright, Tai. Spill it." said Sora.

"Spill what, babe?" he asked. He said that word again, babe. Sora blushed when he said that, and Tai noticed.

"And don't pretend to think something isn't going on!" said Sora. Tai raised one eyebrow. "I know something is going on between you boys! You guys are staring at us! Is this a prank?"

"Something weird going on between the boys? Us staring at you? A prank?" asked Tai innocently. "Tell me, babe, is something wrong?" He used that word again, babe.

"And why are you always calling me babe?" asked Sora.

"Is something wrong with calling you babe?" asked Tai. He got up and started walking towards her. Sora stepped back, and Tai kept walking towards her until she hit the sink, and couldn't walk back anymore.

"Uh . .um . ." Sora stuttered when he was inches away from her. He just kept smiling at her. She blushed, and her cheeks were really red. "Um . . ." Right there, she thought that Tai was going to kiss her. They were so close together. He was getting closer and closer . . . . .

**HA! I stopped there! A really good part, too! So, what do you think? Should Tai kiss her, or do something else? Your choice! I must have at least three reviews! I'm being nice here! I won't be like those other authors who want at least five, but right now, I'll be nice and ask for just 3. So tell me, should Tai kiss her, or do something else? Your choice! **


	8. Tai and Sora part 2

**Alright, here we go! ready!**

Their faces were inches apart, and Sora could feel his breath on her face. She was so sure he was going to kiss her right there. They were inches--no--centimeters apart. She closed her eyes and prepared for another kiss.

_So close_ she thought. _He's so close to me._ she said in her mind. He smiled as he looked at her shake nervously. "Is there something wrong with calling you babe?" he asks one more time but getting closer when they were only two centimeters apart.

Then, all of sudden, when Sora opened her eyes, Tai thought that Sora's eyes looked a lot different. Actually, her whole face was different! He didn't even know why. He blinked a few times, and saw that her face changed. Somehow it did. It had gotten prettier? What? How can her face change so suddenly? Tai was getting really nervous around her. She was so beautiful. She raised one eyebrow as Tai stepped back. 'Tai, is there something wrong?" she asked. They were still centimeters apart.

He just stared at her again, and they were two centimeters apart again. Sora was sure that he was going to kiss her now. She closed her eyes and prepared for the kiss. He got really nervous, and he ran to his room. Sora opened her eyes in shock. _He ran away?_

Sora turned around to the sink and looked disappointed. "He didn't kiss me." she whispered to herself. Then, she felt two strong hands spin her around and then kissed her. She was in shock that she had to let the kiss sink in before she knew who it was. The kiss was getting deeper. _Tai . . ._she thought. Somehow, she felt shaky when he kissed her. He never kissed her so passionately before.

His lips were kissing her, and Sora kissed back. She could feel Tai smile, and she smiled. Tai put his hands around her waist, as Sora put her arms around his neck. _This kiss is a lot better than the one on the beach._ he thought. Then, he groaned as Sora slipped her tongue to feel his. _Feisty a little bit, aren't we, Sora?_ thought Tai.

Their kiss was deepening, and they were out of breath. Somehow, they didn't even care that they couldn't breathe. All that mattered right there was each other. Tai liked it, and he didn't want to let go of her. "Get a room." said Mimi with her hands on her hips. Tai and Sora were shocked and let go of each other blushing . . .real hard. "Here I am, innocently, getting a drink of water, when my two friends are kissing." said Mimi laughing. "You guys are so cute."

Tai and Sora blushed harder, when Mimi was making kissy faces and laughing after she stopped. "You know, Tai, if you kissed Sora any harder, you two would of probably make your way to your wedding by now." said Mimi laughing.

"Mimi!" said Sora and Tai blushing.

"You two are so cute!" said Mimi repeating what she said earlier. "You should really get together. Good thing this isn't a prank, or else you would've broken Sora's heart, Tai. But good thing this isn't a prank. I know because you kissed her so _passionately_."

Mimi was laughing, and then she took a sip of the water she just poured in. Tai blushed knowing that it was a prank.

That night, Tai nor Sora couldn't sleep. They were too busy thinking of each other. Thinking of how passionately Tai kissed Sora. Thinking of how Sora slipped her tongue to feel his. Sora didn't know that side of her. Thinking of how guilty Tai felt.

Tai stood up from his bed and woke up Matt. "Ifumph . . ." groaned Matt as he rolled over to his other side.

"Matt, wake up." said Tai. Matt took a couple of minutes and sat from his sleeping bag.

"What . . .yawn . . .do you want?" asked Matt groggily.

"I don't think we should continue with this plan anymore, Matt. What if the girls really fall for us, and get hurt after we say it's just a prank. They'll never talk to us again." said Tai. "And what if we fall for them, too?"

"Tai, Tai, Tai," said Matt. "Tai, look, nothing bad or hurtful will happen. Just trust me."

"Fine, but if any of the girls get hurt, especially Sora, I'm kicking the crap out of you." said Tai.

"I'll be looking forward into that." said Matt.

"Have a nice sleep, Matt." Tai said sharply.

"Thank you." said Matt.

"And tomorrow, you're hitting on Mimi next, right?" asked Tai.

"Yep. So, now, you can take your mind off of Sora for a while, while I make Mimi love me." said Matt as they fell to sleep.

Tai went to sleep dreaming of Sora and him getting married and . . .living on the moon? Tai woke up from falling off the moon. "I really need to get a haircut." Then, he went back to sleep

Tai woke up the last after sleeping late last night. He got up and brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen where . . .Matt and Mimi were playing Dance Dance Revolution? This could be interesting.

"Matt, I am _so _gonna beat you!" said Mimi as she saw her points go up higher.

"In your dreams, cupcake." said Matt.

"What are they doing?" asked Tai laughing.

"They made a little bet." said Kari.

"A bet? For what?" asked Tai.

"Well, Mimi said she was a champion at Dance Dance Revolution, but Matt said he could prove her wrong. Matt made a bet that he could win, and if she loses, she has to kiss him!" said Sora.

"No way!" said Tai.

"Yes way! And if Matt loses, Matt has to go around with Mimi shopping everywhere. And when people, like Matt's fans, come up to him, and they ask who Mimi was, Matt was going to have to say that Mimi was his girlfriend." said Sora.

"I hope Matt wins. I wouldn't stand a chance having a shopping day with Mimi." said Tai taking a sip from his orange juice.

"I know! Me too! And I'm her best friend." said Sora as they both laughed.

"Hey, where are Izzy, Clara, Sara, Ken, TK, Yolei, and Kari go?" asked Tai.

"They went out to get all of us breakfast since Kari didn't want to cook for us." said Sora.

"So _all _of them went to get breakfast?" said Tai.

"Yep, and I don't know why." said Sora.

"Cupcake, you're going down!" said Matt.

"No! You are!" said Mimi. Suddenly, when Matt made a remarkable move, his points when higher than Mimi's, leaving her to lose.

"YES!" said Matt. "I WON!"

"NO!" screamed Mimi.

"Alright, Mimi. You know the drill. If you---" said Matt.

"Alright! Alright!" said Mimi. Matt was preparing his lips when Mimi gave him a peck on the cheek. "There you go. There's your kiss."

"What?!" said Matt.

"You said a kiss. You never said anywhere." said Mimi laughing.

"Matt, she got you good." said Tai.

"I know." murmured Matt.

"Rematch?" asked Mimi.

"Hell yeah!" said Matt. "And same bet."

"Alright. You're on!" said Mimi.

**Alright! There's my chapter! Give me reviews! Next chapter, Mimato! YAY! **


	9. Matt and Mimi part 1

**Alright! here we go, with another chapter!**

Matt sighed when he realized that he should have been more specific about the kiss. Mimi laughed of how she kissed Matt. Tai and Sora were still thinking of their kiss yesterday.

After a while of silence and thinking, Izzy, Clara and Sara, Ken, TK, Yolei, and Kari came in with breakfast. "Finally! I was starving!" said Tai.

"Well, we're here." said Kari as she put down the food on the table, and sitting down when she was done. "So, what did we miss?"

"Well, Matt and Mimi had a little bet of who could win Dance Dance Revolution." said Sora, then taking a bite of her pancakes.

"And there was a bet." said Tai.

"Oh yeah! The bet." said Sora. "The bet was, if Mimi won, Matt would have to come with Mimi to go shopping, and when people, his fans, ask him who he was with, he would have to say, 'she's my girlfriend.'"

"And if Matt won, Mimi would have to kiss him." said Tai.

"OH! Did Matt win? Did Mimi give him a passionate kiss like you two last night?" asked Yolei. Tai and Sora blushed. How did they know? And Matt and Mimi blushed because Yolei wanted them to have a passionate kiss.

"No, I did not give him a passionate kiss. I gave him a peck on the cheek." said Mimi smiling as she went to get some orange juice.

"Aw!" pouted Yolei. "I wish Mimi had given him a passionate kiss, then, they would drift off to Kissy Land, and before you know it, they'd get married young because of the kiss, and have their baby be the flower girl, or the ring barrier."

The rest laughed, as Matt and Mimi blushed. Mimi was shocked that she dropped the class cup on the floor letting some pieces of glass fall on her toes. "AH!" screamed Mimi as she saw blood come out.

"Mimi! Are you okay?" asked Matt rushing to her.

"It hurts!" cried Mimi. They rushed her to Kari's room, with Matt holding her bridal style. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Meems." said Yolei.

"It's okay." said Mimi looking at her beautiful toes. "I think it's stuck in there!" Mimi screamed as Matt tried to pull it out. "Matt! Don't ever do that again!" Mimi started to hit his chest because it hurt so much. Matt grabbed her wrists and she stopped.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you." said Matt looking into her eyes. He never realized how beautiful Mimi was, till now.

"Sorry," whispered Mimi.

"It's okay." whispered Matt back.

"We have to take her to the ambulance." said Izzy. "That huge piece of glass has to come out." They all agreed, and Matt picked her up bridal style again, and set her into the car. Sora and the girls sat beside Mimi, making sure that she was alright.

"Ew! Mimi, we have to get there fast! You're loosing a lot of blood! Look at it!" said Sara. Mimi closed her eyes and cried.

"It's starting to hurt even more!" screamed Mimi.

"Hurry, Tai!" said Matt to Tai, who was driving.

"I am! I am! Calm down." said Tai.

When they parked, Matt picked Mimi up, the same style, and rushed her to a room. After a while, the doctor turned to the kids who were inside Mimi's room. "Are you the boyfriend who took her here?" he said to Matt. Matt and Mimi blushed.

"Um, no." said Matt. "Just a close friend."

"Alright, um, the piece of glass dug really deep into her foot, and she can't walk." said the doctor.

"She can't walk forever?" asked Clara.

"No. She can walk after her foot heals." said the doctor.

"Whew!" said the kids. Mimi looked out the window. Matt saw her, and walked up to her while the doctor was talking to the rest of the group.

"Are you okay?" asked Matt. Mimi turned around to see that Matt was next to her.

"Yeah. It hurts, but I'm okay." said Mimi.

"I could tell. You were screaming like crazy." said Matt. "It made me want to punch the crap out of them for hurting you so much."

"Aw!" said Mimi. "You _do _have a soft spot!" Matt blushed. Then, the doctor turned to Mimi.

"Mimi, you will be okay in about three weeks." said the doctor. "I suggest, that you stay home most of the time, and practice walking on your foot. Because if you don't, the foot will not get any energy, and it might not work at all." Mimi nodded. "And by time to time, put a warm pack on your foot, it'll help."

"Alright. Thank you, doctor." said Mimi.

"Oh! And, when you practice walking on your foot, I suggest you have someone be there with you." said doctor.

"Alright. Thanks!" said Mimi cheerfully. Matt picked her up bridal style again.

"See, that's why I thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend." said the doctor winking at them. Matt and Mimi blushed as the group laughed.

Then, they went out to the car. "I like that doctor. He made us laugh, and made you two blush!" said Clara.

"Are you better, older sister?" asked TK.

"Yep, younger brother. Thanks you for your sweetness." said Mimi. Matt was kind of awkward when TK and Mimi were playing brother and sister. Matt usually never felt nervous when they did that, but when the doctor said that they looked like boyfriend and girlfriend, Matt felt that they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend.

They arrived home, and Matt picked her up. (whenever I say that Matt picked her up, it's bridal style.) Matt set her down on the couch, and Mimi gave him a meaningful kiss on the cheek. Matt blushed and Mimi giggled. "That's for caring for me and picking me up everywhere." said Mimi.

"T-thanks." said Matt as he put his hand of the cheek that Mimi kissed. Mimi giggled, and the girls, as the guys laughed. Matt blushed, and no one or anything ever made him blush. Till now, ever since Mimi and him were getting to know each other more.

** Aww! Matt is blushing now ever since him and Mimi were getting to know each other more! AW! Soooo, review, and they'll be another chapter of Mimato! Then, Takari, then Ken and Yolei, then, the jealousy of the love triange ----Clara/Izzy/Sara REVIEW!**


	10. Matt and Mimi part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Mimi watched a movie while the twins were massaging her back. They didn't even ask them, they just volunteered. The girls were with Mimi the whole time, watching movies, looking at fashion magazines, and talking about boys.

The guys were in the kitchen table whispering. "You know, I'm having second thoughts about this prank." said Izzy. Their heads turned towards Izzy. "I mean, what if they cry really hard because of what we're doing?"

"You know, I agree with Izzy." said Tai. "I don't want to hurt Sora. I think she really likes. Like _really _likes me. And I like her. I don't ever want to hurt her. Matt, could you reconsider?"

"Well, I kind of agree with you guys." said Matt. "I don't want Mimi to get hurt again."

"So, are we going to stop the prank?" asked Ken.

"Well, let's just see till all of us makes moves on the girls." said Matt. "And if we really fall in love, let's stop the prank and tell none of this to the girls."

"Alright." they all agreed. Then, they heard the girls laugh really loud. The guys raised one eyebrow and went to them.

"What's o funny?" asked TK.

"You guys." said Clara laughing.

"And what's so funny about us?" asked Tai getting closer to Sora. Sora pushed him back and rolled her eyes.

"We were just remembering the pranks we made to you." said Sora laughing. "We're actually happy that you didn't get us back yet."

"It's really sweet of you." said Mimi. "Thanks for holding back the pranks." Then, the girls gave them a kiss on the cheek. But, Sara and Clara gave a kiss on both cheeks to Izzy.

That night, the girls were getting sleepy, and they went to bed except for Mimi. She wanted to finish the movie. The guys were really tired, so they went inside Tai's room to sleep, except for Matt. Matt walked up to Mimi and sat down next to her. "You're not going to sleep?" asked Mimi.

"Nah." said Matt. "I don't want to leave you hear all alone while you can't walk on your foot."

"Aw!" said Mimi. "That deserves a kiss!" Mimi, then, gave him a kiss on the cheek again. This time, he smiled. "You know, I never knew you could be nice."

"That's mean." said Matt.

"Yeah, but now I change my mind." said Mimi.

"Oh yeah?" asked Matt.

"Yep." said Mimi. Then, they watched the rest of the movie. "Are you tired?"

"Are you?"

"Nope." said Mimi.

"Then, I'm not." said Matt.

"Aw!" said Mimi. She was going to give him another kiss on the cheek but Matt kissed her first on the lips. Mimi was wide eyed. They parted and they smiled and blushed at each other, then kissed again. But this time, a little bit more passionately.

"Well, why don't you look at that?" asked Sora. "Here _I _am, _innocently_, coming down to get a drink of water, when I find my two friends here kissing." said Sora mimicking what Mimi did when she and Tai kissed.

Matt and Mimi blushed as Sora laughed and got a drink of water. "You should really get a room." said Sora. They blushed even more. "Well, good night. Sweet dreams," and then she added, "and sweet kisses." Sora winked and Matt and Mimi were red.

"Um, d-do you wanna go to sleep now?" asked Matt.

"Uh . . yeah." said Mimi. Matt picked her up and took her to Kari's room. Luckily, the girls were already sleeping. Except for Sora. She was reading a book. "Night, Matt."

"Night, Mimi." said Matt giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mimi smiled and waved goodbye to him. Then, Mimi lied down on Kari's bed.

"Mimi, you so like him." said Sora turning to her.

"I know." Mimi groaned.

"So why do you sand so mad about it?" asked Sora.

"Because I don't like him." said Mimi.

"But you just said---" started Sora.

"I know! I know!" said Mimi. "I think I'm getting crazy. Um, Sora, can you put that warm pack on my leg before I sleep?"

"Sure." said Sora. In some way, Sora was like a big sister to Mimi. Sora watched out for her, and told her what's right and what's wrong. "There you go."

"Hey, thanks, Sora." said Mimi.

"You should really get to sleep." said Sora. "Before you get anymore crazy." Mimi laughed and Sora continued reading. Mimi slept after Sora slept because Mimi was thinking of Matt.

Matt couldn't sleep. He felt guilty for kissing Mimi. But when he kissed Mimi, it wasn't a prank, it was real. He liked Mimi now. He really liked her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to stop the prank, but he waited what the guys would say.

When they were sleeping, the weirdest thing happened. Matt and Mimi had the same dream. Matt and Mimi getting married, Matt and Mimi having a baby, Matt and Mimi playing with their baby, Matt and Mimi, Matt and Mimi. It was all Matt and Mimi.

They really liked each other.

**YAY! This chapter is finished! hope you all liked it! Next chapter, TK and Kari! YAY! TAKARI! REVIEW! and I'll continue!**


	11. TK and Kari part 1

-1**Alright! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Matt and Mimi woke up at about the same time and went out of Kari and Tai's room at the same time. They blushed as they saw each other."Uh, good morning, Meems." said Matt.

"Morning, Matt." said Mimi smiling. "Eating breakfast now?"

"Well, about to." said Matt. "You?"

"Yeah." said Mimi. Then, they walked into the kitchen _together._

"Well! Looks like the lovebirds just woke up!" said Sara.

"And at the same time, too! They must really like each other!" said Clara winking at them. Matt and Mimi blushed again.

"Well, don't just stand there thinking about each other, come over here and eat with us!" said Sora. Matt and Mimi rolled their eyes and sat down.

Matt nodded at Tai for something. "You know, TK is really good at Dance Dance Revolution?" said Tai.

"Oh really?" asked Yolei.

"Yep. He can beat all of us guys combined." said Ken.

"Well, Kari is really good, too." said Sora.

"Yeah?" asked Matt.

"Yep." said Mimi. "She's the one who taught me. That's why you almost lost to me!"

"Well, I bet TK can beat Kari in that game!" said Tai.

"Yeah?" said Sora. Tai nodded. "Well, I bet that Kari can beat TK in that game!"

"You wanna play, Kari?" asked TK.

"Sure." said Kari.

"But I'll be nice and not make a bet with you." said TK. Kari crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why no bet? Are you scared of losing?" asked Kari as the girls made a chicken voice.

"I am _not _scared of losing." said TK.

"Alright. Now that you know that TK isn't scared." said Matt. "How about we make things a little more interesting?"

"Like how, Prince Charming?" asked Mimi.

"Like this, Princess." said Matt. Mimi rolled her eyes. "If TK wins, which he will, Kari has to kiss TK. On the lips." TK and Kari blushed. "And if he loses, which he won't, he has give Kari kiss. On the lips."

"OK. If Kari wins, which she definitely will, TK has to be her boyfriend." said Mimi. They blushed even more. "And she loses, will she will most definitely not, she has to serve TK."

"So, guys, are okay with that?" asked Sora.

"Yeah!" they said. Then, they shook hands. When they started they were going off pretty good, but then TK went ahead, then Kari, then TK, then Kari. Then, all of sudden, when the time was about to run out, it was . . . . ._both _of them who had won?

"It was a tie." said Kari.

"I don't think there was a bet if it was a tie." said TK.

"Y-yeah? Well, now there is!" said Matt. TK and Kari shook their heads and sneaked out to a closet nearby and hid in there. "So there you have it! That's the bet, TK, Kari---TK? Kari?"

"Where'd they go?" asked Tai.

"Whew! They won't find us here!" said Kari.

"Yep!" said TK. Then, they blushed when they realized that Kari was on top of TK in the closet. Then, the door opened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two crazy or what!? If you keep on doing that, you could end up getting married . . .young!" said Sara as she saw Kari on top of TK.

"NO! NO!" said Kari getting off of TK. "You got it all wrong! We were just--"

"OH! You guys, you aren't going to believe what TK and Kari were doing inside the closet!" said Sara.

"What were they doing?" asked Tai.

"Let's just say that Kari wants a little baby." said Sara.

Tai almost fainted. "No! NO!" said Kari. "We were just hiding from all of you and your bets."

"Is that true?" asked Tai.

"Yes!" said TK. "We weren't doing anything else that married adults would do . . .Sara."

"Whew!" said Tai. "I thought I was going to be an uncle."

"Sor-ry!" said Sara. "I just thought you two were doing _it _because I saw Kari on top of you."

"Alright, now that that's done, how about we get something to eat?" asked Mimi.

"Sure. I can cook my pasta." said Kari.

"Yeah." the group all said.

"And TK would love to help you while all of us . . .um . . .while all of us . . " thought Yolei.

"While all of us talk." said Ken. Then, the boys ran into Tai's room and the girls ran into Kari's room leaving them alone.

"Well, I guess we, um, should cook now, huh?" asked Kari.

"Yeah." said TK. Then, they cooked the pasta. "I can't believe they want us to hook up."

"And that's o hard to believe?" asked Kari.

"No! No!" said TK. "That's not what I meant. It's just that I never talk about you, I think about you."

When TK realized what he said out loud, he blushed and so did Kari. "Um, I'll go cook the pasta now." said Kari.

"Yeah, and, um, I'll set the table." said TK. They were blushing. How cute!

**Alright! There's the end of TK and Kari part 1! REVIEW!**


	12. TK and Kari part 2 and BUSTED

-1**Alright! Here you go Takari luvers! TK and Kari part 2! YAY!**

The whole time TK and Kari were making dinner and setting up the kitchen, they were silent. TK was too busy thinking about what he had said earlier to Kari. _'Nice going, TK! Now she'll know how I feel about her!'_ thought TK. Kari was thinking about what TK had said earlier, too. _'He thinks about me?'_ she asked smiling to herself.

TK was getting fed up of him and her not talking to each other. "Kari," TK said. Kari turned to TK. "Look, can we not do this anymore?"

"Not cook?" asked Kari.

"No." said TK. He put down the plate on the table and turned to her. "I mean, can we stop not talking to each other? I mean, just because I said that I think about you doesn't mean you have to get all mad at me!"

"Who says I'm mad at you?" asked Kari. TK opened his mouth, but then closed it. "Maybe I think about you, too, or maybe even like you." Kari looked away and blushed.

"What did you say?" asked TK wanting her to say it louder.

"Nothing, nothing." said Kari. TK walked up to her and stood behind her. Kari turned around and blushed when she couldn't move because TK was so close to her.

"Can you repeat what you said?" asked TK. Kari shook her head. "Please." This time, TK made his puppy dog eyes, and Kari was a sucker for those cute eyes. "Please?" he said more cutely.

"Okay!" said Kari. TK let go of his puppy dog face, and Kari took a deep breath. "Maybe I think about you, too, or maybe . . .or maybe even . . .like you---" Kari was stopped when TK put up her chin, and kissed her. Kari's eyes shot big, and then TK stopped.

"That's all I want to hear." said TK. Then, he kissed her again, and Kari put her arms around his neck, as he put his hands on her waist.

"I hungry! Kari, TK are you done----" Tai froze when he saw his little sister kiss Matt's younger brother. TK and Kari stopped and turned to Tai who had fainted with his eyes open with shock. "Tai!" said Kari shockingly.

"Whoa. Did I miss something here?" asked Sora when she saw TK's arms still on Kari's waist, and Kari's arms around TK's neck. TK and Kari blushed when all of them came into the kitchen. Then, they let go of each other, and Tai got up.

"What were you two doing?" asked Matt.

"Nothing!" they said at the same time.

"Nothing, but, you know, making dinner." said Kari going back into making pasta.

"I've got my eyes on you two!" said Tai.

"No he doesn't." said Sora pulling him away. "He won't interfere between you two, right, Tai?" Sora made beautiful eyes at him, and he gave up.

"Yes." he said. Sora smiled and they went into Tai's room. TK and Kari blushed and laughed together, then they called everyone to eat dinner.

It was silent for a moment. "So . . .Kari, this is good pasta." said Mimi.

"Thank you." said Kari. Then, it became silent again. "Okay, why is everyone so quiet?"

"You're quiet, too, you know." said Clara.

"Just because me and TK kissed doesn't mean we should just stop talking." said Kari. "I mean, Tai and Sora kissed, and you guys kept on talking, Matt and Mimi kissed, and you guys kept on talking, me and TK kissed and you guys stopped talking."

"She's right, you know." said TK.

"Alright. Let's talk." said Sora. "Why are we all of a sudden kissing each other?"

"Yeah! And why all of a sudden the guys have a little interest in us girls, now?" said Mimi.

"Yeah!" the girls all said. Busted. The guys were now sweat dropping.

"Is this all a prank?" asked Sora looking at the guys.

"Is this part of your plan?" asked Mimi.

"NO!" screamed the guys.

"We don't want to hurt any of you!" said Tai.

"Alright. We believe you . . .for now." said Sora. Then, it was silent again. Sara and Clara had a brilliant plan.

"How about this." said Clara. "Since we're on summer break and everything, how about we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and then come back here, and have another sleepover?" asked Sara.

"That's a great idea!" said Mimi. "Now finally, I can get a tan!"

"Sure, I haven't gone surfing in a long time." said Ken.

"And I'm sure all of you guys want to do something a little bit more than just pranks right?" asked Sara. The guys nodded slowly.

"So, let's take a break and go to the beach tomorrow." said Clara. They all agreed, and after the dinner, the boys volunteered to do the dishes and everything.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Tai. "Now, the girls are taking us to the beach, and they almost thought this was a prank."

"We should just stop this." said Ken. "I mean, what if they actually _do _find out that this is just a prank?"

"You're right, Ken." said Matt. "I think we've actually fallen for them. And I don't want to hurt Mimi."

"Same goes for all of us." said TK. "But with different girls."

"We should just stop." said Izzy.

"Maybe." said Matt. The boys just looked at him. Sara heard enough and went to Kari's room. But Sara didn't stay long enough to hear that Matt said, "Okay, we should stop."

Oh no . . .

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Oh no! Sara heard what the guys were talking about! What are the boys going to do? Review and I'll post up the next chapter! OOOOH! This is getting good! **

**_Note:_ Review if you want me to post the next chapter! **


	13. The Girls' Surprise

-1**HERE YOU GO! THIS IS A CHAPTER! AND . . .UH OH! SARA knows! OH MY GOSH! WELL, read it already!**

"Alright, now this is official!" said Matt. "We're going to stop this prank, and we won't tell the girls that it _was _a prank. So, do we all agree?" The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright." said Tai. "We can't have the girls know, or else we'll be doomed forever."

"Okay!" said the boys. Sara left before she heard what the guys had to say in the end.

"GIRLS!" said Sara angrily. "You would have never guess what---" she stopped when she saw the girls asleep . . .and snoring. "Ugh!" she sighed. Then, she got into her sleeping bag. _'I guess I'll have to tell you in the morning.'_ Sara thought.

The next day, the day they were going to the beach, Sara woke up the last, because she slept really late thinking about the prank the boys had done to them. She couldn't sleep at all. The girls and the boys were ready, while Sara was still in her sleeping bag. "Wake up, Sara." said Mimi pushing her from side to side.

"Mumph . . ." said Sara as she rolled to the other side. Mimi rolled her eyes and got Izzy to carry her to the car while she was asleep. Clara was so jealous, but kept her mind off of them. Then, Izzy put Sara in the back, and sat next to Clara. Clara lost her jealousy.

Tai drove while Sora was sitting next to him, and Tai and Sora couldn't take their minds off of each other. Tai would take a quick glance at Sora, and then Sora would catch him, and they ended up blushing. It was so cute!

Mimi fell asleep in the car while Tai was driving, and she put her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt blushed when he felt her hands go around him. Matt smiled and put his arms around her, and fell asleep also.

Ken, TK, Yolei, and Kari were playing truth or dare, and the girls always dared the boys to do something weird. Ken and TK would always make the girls kiss them, but they never were specific enough.

Izzy and Clara talked to each other which made Clara happy, but then Izzy would always look back and check on Sara. Clara looked away when she saw Izzy's eyes glow on Sara. But then became happy when Izzy's eyes glowed on her. It was a love triangle!

When they got there, the girls ran out and took off their clothes, which had their bathing suits under their clothes. Izzy went and carried Sara out of the car and set her down on a towel. The guys got undressed and came out. Their eyes were glued on the girls, their mouths dropped low, and their nose began to bleed when they saw how _beautiful _the girls looked in their bikini.

They felt like perverts right there, but they controlled themselves. Although, Tai just stayed into his position. Sora looked at Tai, and Tai blushed. The girls were up front by the water, while the guys were behind. "Why are they blushing?" asked Sora.

"Who knows?" said Mimi. Sora just kept looking at Tai. "Look, lover-girl, if you really _love _him, then why don't you go and talk to him?"

"No way!" said Sora. "All the rest of the guys are over there!"

"Then we'll steal away our men while you go and flirt with Tai." said Clara. Sora agreed.

"Hey guys." the girls said cutely. The guys' mouths dropped low again. "Okay?"

"Hey, TK, you want to make a sandcastle with me? You know, just like old times?" asked Kari. TK nodded really fast.

"Ke-en, " said Yolei. Ken looked at her. "Let's go swimming!" Yolei pulled Ken with her.

"Izzy, you wanna go get an ice cream with me?" asked Clara softly blushing. Izzy nodded.

"Hey, um, Matt, do you want to walk around the beach for a while?" asked Mimi blushing.

"Sure." said Matt as he took her hand and went around the beach.

"Hey, Tai." said Sora. Tai smiled at her. "You wanna to do something?"

"Sure." said Tai. Then, they went off somewhere _together alone_. They walked side-by-side together not looking at each other. Then, Tai put his arm around her, and Sora walked closer to him. The sunset was beautiful, and Tai was smart enough to put his arm around her at the right time.

Matt and Mimi walked side-by-side and held hands. Then, they stopped and sat on a rock together. "The sunset looks beautiful today, Yamato." said Mimi. Matt used to hate it when Mimi called him Yamato, but now, he loves it, just when it came from her.

Matt nodded. "Yeah." said Matt. But Matt wasn't referring to the sunset, he was referring to Mimi. Mimi looked at his direction, and Matt looked away blushing. Mimi giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You." said Mimi. "You look really cute when you're blushing." Matt blushed even more. But Matt smiled, and was warm all over, just to see Mimi happy. Mimi and Matt stared at each other for a while, and then Matt leaned forward to kiss Mimi. Mimi leaned forward also, and then they kissed. Mimi put her arms around his neck, and Mat put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Tai, do you like me?" asked Sora looking away.

"Yeah, of course I do!" said Tai. Sora looked at him.

"Do you mean it?" asked Sora.

"Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing this right now." said Tai.

"Doing what---" Sora was cut off by Tai's mouth on hers.

"See?" Tai said as he pulled away. Sora nodded and they continued kissing each other.

TK and Kari were throwing sand at each other, and then TK accidentally fell on top of her, and then they blushed. TK got up and so did Kari, but then Kari tripped over the sand castle and their lips touched each other's . TK and Kari blushed, then continued kissing.

Ken and Yolei were splashing each other in the water, but then a huge wave came, and Yolei tumbled over Ken, making them blush. Ken smiled and Yolei blushed. He liked this position. Then, Yolei got off of him and almost ran away, when he took her to him, and kissed her. Yolei got shocked, but kissed him back.

Izzy and Clara were laughing at what Izzy said about his days in elementary school. Then, they gazed at each other, and Izzy kissed her softly. Izzy pulled away. "This isn't fair to Sara." said Izzy. Clara looked away disappointedly. "Look, Clara, I didn't mean to---"

"N-No, no. It's okay. I mean, you're stuck between me and Sara. That's okay if you're confused or something." said Clara.

"Thanks, you're understanding." said Izzy. Clara put on a fake smile.

Wow, Sara was still asleep! Then, the couples gathered around the fire. The girls were clinging onto _their man_, but Izzy and Clara just sat next to each other. Then, Sara woke up.

"Hey, Sara, you're awake." said Izzy. Sara smiled but then remembered what the boys had said yesterday.

"Don't Sara me!" screamed Sara. They all had confused faces. "Girls, this was all a prank!"

"What?" asked Sora.

"The love, the googily eyes, the kissing, the nice attitude---that was all a prank!" said Sara. The girls let go of the guys.

"Say what?!" screamed Mimi.

"No---" started Matt.

"This was all a prank?!" screamed Mimi.

"Yes this was! I heard them with my own two ears last night when they were putting away the plates and stuff!" said Sara.

"Tai, how could you?!" screamed Sora crying.

"TK?! You, too?! You were in this, too?!" screamed Kari. TK didn't answer, he was just too ashamed to say anything. "I knew weren't all that nice, but this was just too low!"

"Izzy?!" screamed Clara. Sara and Clara had glared at him, then the girls ran away.

"NO!" screamed Tai.

"Great!" said Matt, then they ran after them.

**OOO! What have I done? The girls found out! Read the next chapter---oh wait! If you want the next chapter, just review! **

**---Author's question---**

**Do you want Izzy and Sara? **

**or**

**Do you want Izzy and Clara? **

**YOUR CHOICE!**


	14. The Final Chapter

**OKAY! here's the next chapter! YAY! **

**Alright, since most of you picked CLARA over SARA, this story will have CLARA and IZZY together. Don't get mad if you didn't want Clara with Izzy, so just pretend Clara is Sara. OKAY! READ the FINAL chapter! YAY!**

Tai ran all over the beach looking for Sora. He called her name once or twice, but she never replied. He tried calling her cell phone, but she never picked up. He was getting worried now. Tai went to the spot where they watched the sunset, and he found Sora there, sitting down.

He breathed in and out before he went to approach her. "Hey, Sora." Tai said softly. Sora turned to him. She didn't smile at all, or do anything to run away. _She's mad_. he thought. "You mind if I sit down and explain things?"

Sora didn't answer but just looked at the ocean. "You guys shouldn't of made a prank to make us all like you." said Sora. Tai was about to say something, but Sora cut him off. "And I _know _that you know that this was going to happen." she paused for a bit. "So why didn't you stop when you clearly knew you've gotten too far on this prank, Tai?"

"I wanted to! I really did---" said Tai.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Sora looking at him with solemn eyes. Tai looked down.

"Because . . .because we wanted to see how far we could go without hurting you." said Tai. Sora was going to say something, but then Tai cut in. "THEN! Then, we saw how much you guys really liked us, and we thought that we should stop." Tai looked at Sora. "Last night, we decided to stop, but I guess Sara didn't stay long enough for us to say that. Sora, I honestly mean what I said, about how I like you and stuff. I really did." Tai got up and looked down at her. "I really like you, Sora---no---wait, I love you, Sora. And I'm sorry I hurt you." Tai looked down at her once more and started to walk away.

There was a silence as he walked away slowly. "But . . .But who said you could leave me here alone?" asked Sora standing up smiling. Tai turned around, smiled, and ran to her to give her a huge hug. "And I mean what I say now. That I love you, too, Tai."

Tai made an even bigger smile, and kissed her. And Sora kissed back putting her arms around his neck, and Tai's arms around her waist.

"Mimi! Mimi!" screamed Matt. No answer. He cursed to himself softly and worried about where Mimi went. He spotted her walking around the water, kicking it softly with her arms around her elbows. He saw her looking down, and he felt so guilty of what his plan caused. He wanted to take her back.

Matt walked slowly up to her, and she stopped walking. She just stared at him, frowning angrily. "This was a prank?" asked Mimi. Matt didn't answer, but looked down, and Mimi started walking again.

"Wait! Just let me explain!" said Matt. Mimi stopped and turned around to face him.

"Okay, tell me why you did the prank! Tell me why you hurt us all! Tell me why this ever happened!" screamed Mimi. Now, she was crying, and he hated when girls cry, especially when the girl he loved cried.

"Mimi, look, I never meant for this to happen!" said Matt. Mimi still cried, and he walked closer to her. "I never meant to hurt you."

"But look what you've done! You've hurt me, Matt! You've hurt me!" screamed Mimi sobbing. "You broke my heart, Matt! You really did! And so did a bunch of other guys! That's why I decided to give you chance, because I thought you liked me for who I am!" He hugged her, but she kept hitting him on his chest. He grabbed her wrists to make her stop. "Let go!"

"I won't!" said Matt. "Not until you listen to me!"

"Fine!" screamed Mimi. He only loosened his grip.

"Look, Mimi, I never wanted to hurt you! But since I already did, I've only hurt myself and the girl I love, you, Mimi." said Matt. Mimi started to calm down a bit. "Mimi, I know it's probably too late to say this but, I really, really love you. I love you, Mimi. I love you." Mimi smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Say it again, Matt." said Mimi.

"I love you, Mimi. I love you, Mimi Tachikawa." said Matt smiling. Mimi giggled.

"Say it again." said Mimi.

"I love you, Mimi Tachi---Ishida." said Matt. "I love you, Mimi Ishida." Mimi giggled but then stopped when Matt kissed her. Mimi returned the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other.

TK closed his eyes and wondered if a clue would just hit him. He turned to his right and saw Kari kicking sand angrily. "Kari!" TK said. Kari looked at him, then frowned and walked away. TK started to run after her. "Wait! KARI!"

He tripped a couple of times, but that didn't stop him from chasing Kari. He got hold of her. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Just let me explain, okay?" asked TK.

"Whatever." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Look, Kari, we're best friends, and I don't want our friendship to end." said TK.

"I guess it just did." Kari smirked.

"Stop it!" said TK. "Look, Kari, this wasn't my idea, and to be honest, I really didn't want this to happen." Kari listened. "Kari, I really don't want us to keep doing this. I really like you, Kari. And the kiss we shared, it was all real! That wasn't part of the prank. The kiss was real."

"Do you . . .mean that, TK?" asked Kari.

"I mean it!" said TK.

"And, you're sorry, right?" asked Kari.

"Yes! I'm really sorry, Kari." said TK. Kari smiled and then gave him a hug.

"I guess I can forgive you." said Kari.

"Yes!" said TK. Then, he kissed her. "Sorry! Sorry! Sor---" He was stopped when Kari kissed him back.

"Who said that making up was just about hugging?" asked Kari. TK smiled and gave her another kiss.

Ken and Yolei sat next to each other uncomfortably side by side by a Palm Tree. They were a couple, secretly, but it felt awkward right now. "Were you a part of this?" asked Yolei.

"Yeah. I was." said Ken honestly. "But, Yolei, I shouldn't of done this." Ken looked up in the sky while Yolei was looking at him. "I knew we were secretly dating and everything, and I still went along with this."

"It's okay---" Yolei started.

"No it isn't. Let me finish." said Ken. Yolei hushed up. "I really like you, Yolei. Even if I don't show it, I keep it inside me, because . . .because I'm not that kind of guy." This was the first Yolei had ever really heard him talk a lot. "But, since I've been spending more time with since the prank, I really have opened up. Yolei, I guess what I'm trying to say is . . .I love you." Yolei and Ken blushed. Ken had never said he loved Yolei ever. "And that's true. Even if you don't feel the same way---"

Yolei had kissed him. They had never kissed yet, well, maybe, but that passionately. "Who said I didn't feel the same way? After all, you are my boyfriend."

"I guess that prank brought us closer, huh, Yolei?" asked Ken. Yolei nodded. Then, Ken smiled and continued kissing her.

Izzy was looking for both Sara and Clara. To his luck, he found them both. Lucky him, he had to confront _two _girls. "Hey, look, it's Izzy." sighed Sara.

"Shh! Go easy on him!" whispered Clara. Izzy was walking towards him.

"Why? He hurt us both!" said Sara.

"It wasn't his fault!" said Clara.

"And how isn't---"

"H-Hey, girls." said Izzy. Clara blushed as Sara crossed her arms.

"Alright. Let's hear it." said Sara. Sara was known to be just a little bossy. "Go on." Izzy stuttered for a moment.

"Look, Sara, whatever you heard last night, you didn't stay long enough to hear us say that we cut it off." said Izzy.

"Well, why didn't you cut it off sooner?" asked Sara. "If you knew this was going to happen, whey didn't you cut if off sooner?"

"Look, I didn't intentionally mean to hurt both of you!" said Izzy.

"It's alright, Izzy---" said Clara.

"Stop being all sweet and nice!" screamed Izzy to Clara. Clara and Sara were stunned. "All you want is for me to like you! And we both know that's not going happen." Clara started to have tears falling from her eyes. "And that's not going to make me like you! So stop the act!"

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" said Sara.

"Look, Izzy, what if I like you? And what if you don't feel the same way? Because I won't give up!" said Clara.

"Being the hero? You don't seem like the type." said Izzy. That was making Sara angry and making Clara sad.

"I'm sorry . . ." she muttered and ran off somewhere.

"Great! Now look what you've done!" said Sara.

"Listen---" started Izzy. But Sara 'shushed' him.

"No! You listen!" said Sara. "Clara might not be the strong type, but she is! She's really confident and really sweet! Just because you think she's stuck and weird doesn't mean she is!"

"Look---"

"No! You!" said Sara. "Sure we liked you and everything. Sure we gave you a hard time by fighting over you, but really, she always had the reasons why she likes you. She really likes you. More than I ever did. I heard wrong last night, and when Clara found out, she stuck up for you when we were fighting. She said that it wasn't your fault and everything. And you know? You have got to give her credit. So, go to her. Tell her you're sorry."

"Look, before I tell her, I'm sorry to you. To both of you." said Izzy. "And I guess I was just mad because everything went wrong. You forgive me?"

"Yeah. I will." said Sara.

"You think Clara would?" asked Izzy.

"Heck yeah!" said Sara. "You're all she ever talk about. And even if I _liked _you as much as her, she _loves _you. So, just tell her already." said Sara.

"Thanks, Sara." said Izzy. Sara nodded, and Izzy gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and went off to find Clara.

He spotted her dipping her feet into the water crying. "Hey, Clara." said Izzy.

"I-Izzy. Look, if you're here to scream at me---" started Clara.

"No! I'm not here to insult you or scream at you, but I'm here to apologize." started Izzy. "I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I really like you Clara."

"But I thought you said this wasn't fair for Sara." said Clara.

"I already confronted her. She said she wanted me to go to you." said Izzy. "And I listened. Look, if you don't want me to be here, just---" Clara kissed him. The first ever. And Izzy kissed back.

"I forgive you." said Clara. Then, they continued kissing.

Later that day, they all went home. They watched a movie before they went to sleep. But they fell asleep watching the movie in a very cute way.

Sora's head was on Tai's shoulder, and Tai's arm was around Sora's shoulder. Mimi's head was on Matt's chest, and Matt was holding her in his arms. Kari's head was on TK's shoulder, and TK's head was on Kari's head. Ken and Yolei were snuggled up together. Izzy and Clara were finally together and they were snuggled up together also. Sara was next to her sister, sleeping as well.

This might have been the best sleepover they've ever had.

**YAY! Finally finished! I hope you liked the story! Review and tell me how you liked or hated the ending! **


End file.
